Piano Tiles
by Ace-Triad
Summary: Kaworu discovers the smartphone and an app. What happens next between him and Shinji will change them forever...


We all know the drill here. If I was the one who made Eva, I would be sitting on a pile of cash... in a mental asylum, after being happily married and dissing the otakus.

This oneshot may be the first of many shorts that are technically non-canon, but take place in the canon universe, with existing knowledge. A little Kawoshin fluff, with comedic elements from the classic Eva and Rebuild for all of you to enjoy.

Edit: I have actually noticed a few mistakes, and missing content.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On a normal sunny day in Tokyo-3, Kaworu did what he usually did - sit on his favorite statue, the winged, headless angel, and muse about the Lilim culture.

_Ah, it is a beautiful day today. It's perfect for the Lilim and myself. _

However, today was different. Today, he reached for his pocket and produced a small, rectangular object, in which the Lilim called a smartphone. It was metallic and felt like it could withstand a thousand pounds of force. It was black, and had a pink case. A button, with a square symbol, was found near the bottom of the device.

Earlier that day, he went into NERV headquarters, and seen Lieutenant Maya Ibuki with one of these things.

"Salutations, Lieutenant Ibuki !" Kaworu began with his usual greeting, his usual hint of formality, mixed in with Maya's professional military based designation.

"Just...Maya will do, Kaworu." Maya responded.

"Very well then, ... Maya. I just noticed that you have something in your hands. May I know what that device is?" Kaworu asked.

"It's called a smartphone. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just curious. I heard of these things before, back when I was at my grandfather's house. I see nearly everyone using them on the streets. This is the first time I see one of these things in person."

By "grandfather", he meant SEELE, the conspirators of the world comprising of scientists, technicians, soldiers, and of course, the geriatric councilmen who had raised him since birth. He could not afford to reveal his true allegiances to a mere bridge technician like Maya herself. And yes, the people at SEELE, save for a few of the councilmen (especially for the aging cyborg Keel Lorenz), had these things and used them in their spare time. And he saw the remainder of the civilians in Tokyo-3, where catastrophic, apocalyptic war with the previous Angels, which had left the city in a wreck, use them.

"Oh, okay."

"Mind if I borrow it?"

"Well... sure, why not?"

Maya helped teach him how to use one, and loaned him one, along with a special password set for Kaworu's use.

He could freely use the Internet connection, as he had learned how to use the hotspot function on the phone.

Now, Kaworu was in the mood for classical music, one of the greatest achievements in Lilim culture. He decided to look for classical music. Out of curiosity, he went to the App Store and looked up classical music.

He discovered an interesting app called Piano Tiles. He was intrigued, so he downloaded it. Fortunately for him, it was free, so he didn't have to deal with disrespecting Maya with a sudden decrease in funds from her credit card. He could easily delete the app without her knowing.

The objective of the game was simple. The player must tap on all of the black tiles without tapping on the white tiles to the tune of classical music.

Kaworu smiled to himself. _This looks like fun, especially when I already know how to play the piano. _And he was right.

The game's increasing pace and variety of songs were very addicting to him as he spent hours playing this game.

Of all the songs he played with, including the Cancan, the Wedding March, and the works of Tchaikovsky, the song that stood out for him the most was Pachelbel's Kanon in D.

_This is fun, actually. Maybe I should show Shinji and everyone else this smartphone and this app tonight. Oh, marvelous Lilim! I envy your prowess! I intend to preserve this magnificence once I reunite with Father and rightfully take back our planet in Contemplation. Maybe I will make the others proud, if I cannot restore them. _

The "Father" he referred to was Adam, the progenitor of the Angels and one of the Seeds of Life. The planet was originally supposed to be his, but it now belonged to the human race, the children of Lilith. Secretly, Kaworu mourned his now deceased "siblings", lost in the Angel Wars. He planned to succeed where they had failed and learn from their mistakes one day...

But today was not that day.

Today was the day where he would spread the good news to Shinji and his other friends about the smartphone and the app...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later on in the evening, Shinji heard a knock on the door. It was Kaworu.

"Good evening, Shinji!" Kaworu was in a chipper mood.

"Oh, hey, Kaworu. How about we wash up for tonight?" Shinji replied, with a slightly puzzled look.

"Fantastic!" Kaworu started smirking.

"Oh, by the way, Mari and Rei dropped by. They're staying for tonight," Shinji replied as he turned his back for a brief moment, heading back to the kitchen to cook some of his delicious meals.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In the "living room", there were cans of Yebisu laying around, which was typical of Misato to do. Mari and Asuka were playing Super Smash Bros. IV on a Nintendo Wii U that had been set up, with GameCube controllers. Mari was playing as Pokémon's Lucario, while Asuka had Marth, on the popular arena, Final Destination.

"Winner sets up the next game and console!" Mari declared, as the two were locked in a state of heated battle.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm going to win! Suck it, Mari, you four-eyed skank!" Asuka was in a fiery hot-blooded mood as she swung her sword at Mari.

"Right. Not after I send your Nazi ass back to Berlin!" Mari quipped as a comeback, as Lucario threw an energy ball.

"Why I oughta... Once I'm done with you, you're going to wish you brought an umbrella with you once you get these ... _Earl Grey tea stains_ off your panties, you blind-as-a-bat cunt!" Asuka was filled with rage, and that last one was filled with a British accent, of all things.

"Bitch please. I guess you can say, she just went into a _**Führer **_!" Mari spat out a pun as Lucario kept launching a barrage of attacks on Marth, now on the defensive.

" **VERDAMNT NOCT MAL (GOD DAMN IT), MARI !**" [1] Asuka was pissed even more. What's worse was that she was on her last life and her damage levels had exceeded 100%, leaving her much closer to ejection from the arena, and losing the game and pride. And she did.

" Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! You mad, bro? #getrekt (Hashtag, get wrecked) bitch!" Mari was screaming at Asuka as she flipped the bird with both of her middle digits.

" You're a fucking cheater, you know that? You spammed Lucario's energy ball!" Asuka retorted.

" Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to win. Stop fucking complaining!" Mari screamed.

" I want a rematch, you prick! You fucking **cactus **!"

" Grow up, you two!" Misato roared. The bickering was funny, but now it reached a new low, turning into a shouting match.

" Fine. You want a rematch, eh? I'll wipe the floor with you... on FIFA 15!" Mari replied.

Misato sighed, as Kaworu looked on. _Ah, these two again. They might as well be lovers, then. _

" So, still having that lover's quarrel, I see?" [2] Kaworu asked.

"What the- Special K! [3] Where did you come from!? And... shut up, dumbass! What the hell are you thinking? Mein Gott (My God)... " She was embarrassed as the red kept pouring in her cheeks. Mari on the other hand...

"Us? Lesbians? Gimme a break. You gotta be shittin' me, pretty boy." Mari started laughing as she figured out Kaworu's comment.

For a brief moment, the two of them calmed down, smiled, and agreed on something. But it wouldn't last because they started screaming...

And trash talking ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile, Rei was sitting on the ground, staring at the wall and pondering her existence, as usual. She was the third in a series of clones made from the DNA of Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother, now encased in Evangelion Unit-01. She also had Lilith's soul and the memories of her predecessors, one of which was strangled to death after calling a certain somebody a hag, and the other died in a heroic sacrifice, killing the previous Angel. [4]

Misato sat next beside her, and asked,

"Do you know what's going on with Kaworu over there? He is so damn happy today. More so than usual."

"I do not know," came the reply.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later on, when it was time to eat, everyone enjoyed Shinji's cooking. And Shinji was proud of this fact.

_I'm glad they enjoy it. _

Misato agreed. If he could get the job done killing Angels in an Eva, succeeding time and time again, with enough training and practice, he could be a master chef.

But, all eyes were turned towards Kaworu, who abruptly stood up.

"Friends, comrades, lend me your ears! [5] Today, I have come to preach the good news!"

Misato nearly choked on her food after hearing these words. _Is he on drugs? Is he a Jehovah's Witness?_

_"_ Today, I have in my pocket, one of the finer achievements in Lilim history, " Kaworu proclaimed. "Behold, the smartphone."

For a moment there was silence. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded.

Then Mari broke out with laughter.

"Hahaha! Good Lord, is he for real? Get a load of this guy! He thinks we don't know what the fuck a smartphone is! He's lost it! Hey mister, use your common sense! Everyone here knows what a smartphone is, let alone have one!"

"Please, let me finish," Kaworu replied. "I have also discovered the app Piano Tiles," he announced. "Shinji, do you know how to play the piano?"

"So? What's your point?" Asuka inquired.

"This app will make it easier than actually learning a musical instrument. It is easier than spending years doing breathing exercises, reading sheet music, watching the composer, and sitting in arranged seats! It saves time, effort and money, especially in today's world!" Kaworu went on.

"Okay..." Shinji answered as Kaworu sat down and everyone returned to finish their supper.

"Say, is that Maya's phone you got there?" Misato asked.

"Indeed it is. Lieutenant I- sorry, Maya was generous enough to loan me her phone. I intend to return the favor."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Kaworu, I'm curious. Why did you borrow Maya's phone?"

"I already explained to you before about the wonders of the smartphone. Also, I saw them before I came to this city. I saw the people on the streets with them. But today is the first time I get to see and use one in person."

"So, Kaworu, I was thinking, since you claim that Piano Tiles is much easier than actually playing the piano, can you teach me how to play it? Especially since I don't own a smartphone."

"Of course, Shinji. How can I refuse?"

The two of them briefly watched Mari and Asuka start a grudge match playing FIFA 15 on an Xbox One that Mari had brought.

"Well, will you look at that! I won! AGAIN!" Mari piped as her team, the UK beat Germany 6-3. "And you say Germany pummeled Brazil 7-1 in the 2014 FIFA World Cup!"

"I want. A rematch." Asuka gritted her teeth as she was seething in rage.

"Fine, fine. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Then UNIEL. All on the PS3," Mari declared.

"Bring it."

In Persona 4, Mari played as the sadistic Tohru Adachi while Asuka made Sho Minazuki, who seemingly had multiple personality disorder, her avatar.

Predictably, Mari won, leaving Asuka burning with hatred. When it was time to play UNIEL on the PS3, Mari chose to play as the body-swapping Linne, while Asuka decided to use the inhuman, long-armed Merkava as her player character.

It seemed that Mari was always better than Asuka at video games, because once again, Asuka lost.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Sorry to see that all you were ever good for was piloting an Eva and sucking _chode."_ Mari never seemed to run out of insults and comebacks to taunt Asuka, especially tonight.

"Shut the fuck up, _bitch." _Asuka decided to crunch her right hand into a fist and at the very least, beat the stuffing out of the glasses wearing jerk that kept "pwning" her at gaming and taunting. It would not be pretty...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kaworu and Shinji went into their room after the gaming session turned into a scream fest, and then into a fistfight.

"That sure was the lovers quarrel, Shinji. They must be madly in love."

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. This reminded him of the time Toji made that comment when he and Asuka argued. _It's quite nostalgic, actually._

"Kaworu?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Can you teach me how to play Piano Tiles?"

"Of course. I'd do anything to make you glad," Kaworu replied.

And so, the two of them sat side by side, taking turns playing Piano Tiles. Shinji marvelled as he too, grew a newfound respect for the app. For him, it was surprisingly easier and faster than learning how to play the piano.

_Just look at him. I'm glad that he can find a friend to be around. Every time I see him, he smiles. Oh Shinji, I think that we could be truly happy together, no matter what life throws at us. _

Kaworu then did something totally unexpected. When it was Shinji's turn to play, he put his right arm around Shinji's neck, leaned in close, and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Kaworu, what are you doing?"

"Shinji, does this make you happy?"

" Um yeah... I'm honestly quite flattered, but you got to learn about personal space," Shinji replied, confused as to why Kaworu suddenly did that.

_I wonder if that's how Asuka felt when we kissed some time ago...Or that time when Mari and I bumped into each other... Weird. _

_Unbeknownst to them, Rei was sitting behind them in a corner of the room, watching them play with the app. _

_Is this ... what love feels like? I might have seen it before, but I never understood back then. _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was now the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping. But they all did not have sweet dreams, especially Shinji in particular.

He dreamt up so many horrifying things.

He dreamt that he was the cause of many Impacts.

He dreamt that he was responsible for the deaths of many lives, including Kaworu's.

He dreamt that he brought pain and devastation to his friends and comrades, who wouldn't go one day without fantasizing about offing him. Whose voices would torment him in their words of hate.

He dreamt that everywhere he went, he would go about bringing terror and misery, despite his best intentions, and attempts to undo the damage he would have caused, to make it better for everyone.

He did not see hope, but rather giant, winged beings taking the form of Rei and Kaworu, serving to remind him and accuse him of his guilt over the cracked, blood-soaked earth, whose population now looked like twisted, red-colored fascimiles of the Evas, frozen near green crosses, which served as their tombstone.

A jury of nine damaged, bloodied, eyeless, white, black-winged Evangelions, armed with "pitchforks" would swoop around and stab him in the sky, morphing into humanoid faces with eyeless sockets, mocking him with a smile while weeping tears of blood, closing in for the kill.

Nobody would understand him. Nobody would understand what he went through.

Not a single person would see him as the young upbeat boy who was humanity's hope for survival. Only as its murderer.

And he would be alone and unloved, never to be happy again, and to always suffer for the remainder of his life ...

Shinji woke up with a gasp. He panted for breath. He wanted to _scream. _

But he didn't.

Instead, he quietly wept tears of sorrow.

Kaworu heard changes in Shinji's breathing, and woke up. There, he found Shinji crying, trying to suppress his wails of sadness.

"Shinji, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, Kaworu. You wouldn't understand."

"I have understood many things, especially ever since I came to Tokyo-3. I think I can understand. Besides, it won't help you at all if you don't talk to someone about your problems."

And thus, Shinji told Kaworu about his life. He told the young Nephilim boy about his past, how he felt around everyone else, and every single detail of his nightmare. Kaworu simply nodded and understood, but secretly cringed at what horror he had heard as Shinji sobbed on his shoulders.

_I can't believe that he would have to endure this suffering every day. I must find a way to ease off some of it._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day, Kaworu approached Maya and returned the phone.

"How was the phone, Kaworu, was it good?"

"Indeed. You have my thanks," Kaworu replied as they both shook hands.

"By the way, Maya, I recommend the app Piano Tiles. You will enjoy it."

"That's cool, Kaworu."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Several weeks later, there had been talk about a concert going nearby, but no sign of Angel activity. This matter was brought to Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki of NERV, as well as Keel Lorenz of SEELE.

"It seems as if the scenario has been delayed, Lorenz."

Gendo remained his usual terse, stoic self, but he could feel a mixture of both frustration and fear, because there were no Angels to fight over the past several weeks. His plans to start the necessary number of Impacts to be reunited with Yui in Instrumentality was effectively being postponed. However, NERV could not afford to lower its guard, in case they were caught by surprise over the next Angel attack. Not only would there be repercussions of mankind's extinction, but the Angels would interfere in his plan. Or worse, SEELE would attack NERV and take control of the Scenario away from him, in an impossible feat despite the number of preparations and backups he personally devised, ending said reunion.

However, the response was a bit surprising for him.

"We must nevertheless continue the watch against any Angel attacks. However, because of this lull in Angel Activity, it can be certain that there will not be one immediately. Perhaps we can take a brief intermission for the moment," Lorenz spoke in conference in Berlin, represented only by a black monolith labelled SEELE-01: SOUND ONLY.

Gendo was certain that the statement was a sort of trick. This wasn't like Lorenz at all.

"Are you sure about it?"

"I am positive. The scenario will go as planned. There is no way that it will fail." The call immediately ended.

Fuyutsuki spoke up.

"Sir, he's technically kind of right."

"Et tu, Kozo?"

"Look sir, I know as much as you do that you want Yui back in your arms over the past decade. But I'd say she might not like you when you worry too much. It's only a tiny setback. We can still accomplish this."

"I suppose so. Where do we go?" Gendo was forced to admit this, even though he liked to prioritize Instrumentality above all else. It would cause unnecessary stress and anxiety.

"I heard talk that Kaw- I mean the Fifth Child will be performing in a concert. I recommend that we go there." Kozo replied.

"Very well. Since we need a breather, I am taking the NERV staff with me, and locking the Geofront as well. However, if an Angel were to attack this place while we're gone, you are taking part of the blame for this because you helped suggest this idea."

As Gendo and Kozo walked towards the Evangelion cages, they both looked at Eva Unit -01. To them (especially Gendo), Yui was quite alive, but trapped in that prison of an Evangelion for 10 years, that seemed like eternity.

_You're going to have to wait longer, Yui. But I promise you this. We will be together again. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

The concert hall was packed. The NERV staff reserved special booths, due to their importance. Mari, Shinji, Rei, Kaworu and Asuka were all wearing formal suits and dresses with the colors of their distinctive plugsuits.

Mari was quietly tapping her fingers in boredom, waiting for the concert to start, as Asuka was grinning.

"The only reason that I came with you guys to this snooze fest is because watching a boring concert is better than being alone, staring at four walls with nothing to do. Next time we go out, it's definitely going to be Tomorrowland in June. Maybe OVOFest in October if we're lucky." [6]

"Well, how does it feel to taste your own medicine? To be at the losing side?" Asuka snarkily retorted as she grinned, having an advantage in appreciation of the arts, and therefore, cultural superiority. _There's no denying it. I won, Mari, you uncultured swine!_

Meanwhile, Shinji was sort of excited and happy that Kaworu was able to perform in a concert. _I wonder what he has in store._

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Kaworu Nagisa," the announcer proclaimed as he quickly took the stage. "He will be performing three pieces tonight, one of which is an original composition."

After the welcoming applause died down, Kaworu went to the piano and took out a special device, setting it on the piano. The audience reacted with a gasp, and a murmur of confusion, as to what type of concert it was supposed to be.

Mari grinned. _He really isn't kidding when he said Guitar Hero could easily be the best thing since sheet music. I can't believe he has the balls to do that._

Kaworu began tapping his fingers on the device, playing a cover of Johann Pachelbel's Kanon in D with peerless precision. When he finished, the audience clapped with applause.

"Thank you, thank you." Kaworu turned to face the crowd, and bow. " I dedicate this next, original piece, A Quatre Mains, to my friend, Shinji Ikari. He has gone through more than what you would face in life, and so it is a tribute to him." The applause continued.

The people at NERV'S booth had varied reactions to this unexpected announcement. Asuka was jealous that Shinji's attention would go to Kaworu instead of her.

Mari thought it was bold. _Looks like you've done something special to earn this attention, kid. _

Shinji had tears of joy streaming down his face. Someone acknowledged and gave him sympathy, along with kindness more than once. He was glad Kaworu understood the pathos from his nightmare many moons ago.

And thus, Kaworu played A Quatre Mains with incredible speed and precision, getting every note right. This was impressive, considering it was modified from Shinji's first experience with the piano, and had to played with four hands, ergo the name.

"I would now like to invite Shinji into the stage. It is my honor to have him show his voice tonight," Kaworu declared as he addressed the crowd for a second time.

The crowd went into a murmur once again. Where was this boy that he kept talking about?

"I'm right here, Kaworu," Shinji announced as he walked down the aisles towards the stage, as the crowd cheered.

Shinji played the piano while Kaworu decided to sing Bach's Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring.

**_Jesu, joy of man's desiring_**  
><strong><em>Holy wisdom, love most bright<em>**

Kaworu's voice was angelic, to say the least. It was soft, and smooth. Mari was suddenly interested, even aroused, when she heard Kaworu's vocal talent.

"Holy shit. This kid sings like Josh Groban. Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

**_Drawn by thee, our souls aspiring_**  
><strong><em>Soar to uncreated light<em>**

As Shinji slowly played out the notes, he felt relaxed, relieved of his burdens.

**_Word of God, our flesh that fashioned_**  
><strong><em>With the fire of life impassioned<em>**

He felt at peace with himself, knowing that Kaworu would be there for him, especially on a night like this. He felt safe, comforted and without anguish. He closed his eyes and dreamt that he was with Kaworu, side by side holding hands on their way to happiness.

**_Striving still to truth unknown_**  
><strong><em>Soaring, dying 'round Thy throne<em>**

**_Through the way where hope is guiding, _**

**_Hark, what peaceful music rings;_**

**_Where the flock, in Thee confiding, _**

**_Drink of joy from deathless springs._**

**_Theirs is beauty's fairest pleasure;_**

**_Theirs is wisdom's holiest treasure. _**

**_Thou dost ever lead Thine own_**

**_In the love of joys unknown._**

When the song ended, there was a standing ovation. People threw roses as the two performers bowed.

Finally, after a brief moment of silence, the two of them hugged.

"Thank you, Kaworu. I...I... I love you." Shinji professed, as he wept tears of joy.

"I'm glad that you said that."

There were a few bigoted boos in the crowd, but they quickly died down, after hearing many people go, "Awww!"

Gendo could feel the joy, after hearing the songs at the concert. He felt that Yui was there, and that Shinji wouldn't hate him in that brief moment. Kozo had similar thoughts.

Maya was proud that Kaworu and Shinji bonded so well, along with the fact that people could tolerate her crush on Dr. Akagi after the two boys embraced.

Rei had gained a better understanding about her memories and the emotion called love. She recalled that sacrifice against Armisael and her feelings for Shinji and Gendo. She also understood the reason behind them.

Misato secretly held back tears, as the declaration and the concert in general reminded her of Kaji, and the good times they had together, before he was lost forever...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Keel Lorenz sat in his room, having seen the concert on television.

_So this is what Tabris wanted. An impressive concert. He keeps surprising me as time goes on._

He was surprised, as he never guessed an Angel, of all things, was actually capable of recreating such wonders of human magnificence. And he smiled, because in spite of his steadfast belief of Instrumentality, the concert gave him a final opportunity to appreciate the works of mankind, if not give him a second thought about initiating Instrumentality.

_When I become one with the world and Lilith, I will never regret this wonderful moment, that mankind and Angels have produced on this world._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

When the concert ended, Kaworu and Shinji walked side-by side, with Asuka, Mari and the others behind them.

"Looks like we've got a lucky couple over here! Ain't that right, pretty boy!" Mari chirped as she gave Shinji a surprise noogie on the head.

"Don't sweat it. Shinji's mine," Asuka scowled as she was still jealous over the concert, while perplexed that Mari still smiled in a "boring concert."

But Kaworu and Shinji paid them no heed. The two of them were chatting it up, as usual.

"So Shinji, did you like it?'

"Yeah, thanks, Kaworu." Shinji replied. "You know, I'm actually glad that you're here. When I'm around you, I feel that I could do anything in the world."

"Shinji, do you wish to know why?"

"Yeah, Kaworu, why did you do all that?" Shinji asked, tears forming in his eyes.

" When I heard you that night, I was utterly shocked and concerned. I had heard that you accomplished so many things for the Lilim, yet it was the first night I could see a glimpse of the abundant burdens that you had." Kaworu replied.

"You see, " Kaworu continued, "after I first met you, you brought a whole new meaning to my life that I had never seen before. I dedicated myself to your happiness. That is why I made so many preparations, and did what you Lilim call _pulling the strings, _for that very night. It's all for you. "

Shinji was at a loss for words. Ever since their first encounter, Shinji truly felt that someone was there for him, that someone gave him hope in the world and a reason to keep living. That someone loved him unconditionally and expected at least very little - if not nothing, in return.

" Actually, it is you, that I must thank, Shinji. Without you, I am nothing. Therefore, I swear to always be by your side. Whenever you feel a burden, I will carry it for you in life. Thank you, for making my life meaningful and full of happiness, Shinji." Kaworu finished as he too, began to weep tears of joy.

The two of them decided to walk together to a nearby restaurant, to celebrate the concert. Wherever they went, no matter the hardship, so long as they were together, they could defy all odds and be invincible.

And they would be happy.

**Fin**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And that's it! I hoped you enjoyed the story! But first, I'd like to make a few notes.

I decided to write this story after receiving inspiration from playing Piano Tiles, specifically Canon in D.

I wondered, what would happen if Kaworu discovered this? And as I kept thinking about how to write Kaworu, I thought, why not give the fans what they want, a KawoShin moment?

The setting of this AU is a mixture of the Rebuild and the classic universes. Mari's around, all the angels in both series are killed, and I gave the story some time in between Asuka's recovery and the SEELE invasion. Speaking of Mari, I gave her more vitriolic side some special mention, since most of the time, she and Asuka are constantly seen arguing. I tried to make the characters as close to the originals as much as possible, and I might have made the higher ups a little OOC. There are several shoutouts, recognized as footnotes.

[1] The German swearing came from Google Translate, so it's not 100 percent accurate. It is also a shoutout to Rooster Teeth's reaction every time Barbara Dunkelman makes a pun.

[2] The lover's quarrel is a reference to Toji's comment. I also mentioned it later in the story.

[3] Special K is a nickname Asuka gives Kaworu in Literary Eagle's fanfic The Happy Red Planet. I apologize if it offends you.

[4] I have read several fanfics and the anime gives evidence for Lilith's soul to keep travelling between Rei clones, as well as the memory of the previous clone. As such, I kept it this way.

[5] The line comes from Mark Antony in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, and the common saying about the Bible that it is "the good news".

[6] Many pop culture references can be made, from consoles (XBOne, PS3, Wii U), to video games (Super Smash Bros IV, Persona 4 Arena Ulitmax, FIFA 15, UNIEL), and concerts (Tommorowland (EDM festival organized by Dimitri Vegas and Like Mike), OVOFest [ October's Very Own Festival, located in Toronto, Canada, featuring rapper Drake]). The fights were based off of real life fighting game events I attended.

I'd also like to point out that the lyrics are also original from the Bach piece. It predates copyright. Shinji's nightmare is just cut and paste from all of the apocalyptic horror of the originals, and also serves as a form of foreshadowing. It was also kind of jarring to imagine that while writing, even though that I had seen it all before.

And to compliment Kaworu's "I love you," I did the same with Shinji.

Finally, Kaworu's comment about carrying the burdens is reminiscent of Jesus Christ, who was often spoken as carrying the burdens of humanity.

I hope I did everyone justice, in the three-to four days writing this story.

Leave a review please!

- AceTriad, 1/9/2015


End file.
